


Something’s off.

by internetpersonas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ITS OUMAS POV, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, kaede is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpersonas/pseuds/internetpersonas
Summary: svh dvriw, r wlmg orpv srn, r dzmg srn gl ovzev nv zolmv.
Kudos: 10





	1. ???

**Author's Note:**

> honestly don’t know why i started a series on this, but whoever reads this honestly hoping you enjoy

i don’t like saihara kun

he’s weird he’s

been acting off lately. 

he’s been a lot closer to me then he usually really is

i can tell he wants to be 

i just don’t know why

it’s he doesn’t know when to stop

i shouldn’t have to tell him that 

but i guess that’s at my own fault

of course i never say anything.

when i tell amami kun about it,

amami kun says i should speak up

that i should get away from him.

when he says that, i question if he knows me sometimes

as if im capable of speaking to saihara like that so easily..?

i don’t want to saihara kun

i feel bad for him a lot.

but i don’t want to make amami kun upset either.

i don’t know what to do.


	2. ???

saihara kun must’ve did something to this girl

or her at least

her name’s kaede,

him and her are really good friends  
  
now their just suddenly distant 

though,,she’s pretty, very pretty

saihara must really like her a lot

they usually hung out 

they just don’t do it as much anymore.   
  
they just don’t do it at all

it’s suspicious.  
  
it’s weird.

so he must’ve done something

or her

i would ask her 

i would

the only thing holding me back is

ive barley talked to her.

amami kun has though

he talks to everybody

its annoying

he doesn’t spend much time with me 

—

nevermind

anyways.

she looks rather intimidating

thats another thing holding me back.

but for some reason, amami kun says she’s nice

hahahaha..i wonder why she’s sooo nice.  
  
amami kun is painfully stupid sometimes,

he probably knows though.


	3. ???

im not sure if saihara has catched on yet

catched onto me

begging him to get away from me

saihara is a smart person 

he knows way more than me

he’s very understanding

yet still i dont have the courage to tell him to leave me alone.


	4. ???

i havent specified quite yet

what he’s been doing,

there’s a lot of things he’s done

it bothers me.

every day he’s offers to me walk me to and from school,

i try to tell him he doesn’t have to

but he keeps insisting

and those other times

it’s like he doesn’t know that person space exist

at all

he’s always close up 

it’s uncomfortable 


	5. ...

it feels like somebody’s watching me

my every move

it’s scary

the thought won’t stop

everytime i look out the window i don’t see anything

it might be the thought of saihara getting to me


	6. ...

the thought wont stop

it wont 

it’s worrying me

everytime i look out nothing’s there

i tell myself everyday that im thinking too hard

but i just know it’s not my mind

maybe i should with amami for a while

that my get my mind off things

and the thought of being watched will go away

plus, i don’t think my parents would care


	7. ...

i decided to go to his house.

amami makes me feel happy,

he makes me feel safe,

it’s love

i think it’s kind of stupid

to think of amami like that.

i just can’t stop that feeling though

-

i lied to amami about the reason why i came

of course so he wouldn’t worry about me

luckily he lets me stay

he says i can stay as long as i like

which is very unnecessary...


	8. ...

after some time

i left to go to my own house

i liked being there

it wasn’t exactly quiet all the time like my house

i eventually got use to it

but now it’s gonna be weird to just hear silence


	9. ...

im close to my house now

suddenly somebody grips my shoulder

jeez, they could’ve at least warned me

before i can turn around he’s already one step away from me

he’s the first one to speak

saihara


	10. ...

he ask me where ive been 

because he hasn’t seen me

which is weird

normally most people wouldn’t realize i was gone somewhere,

in fact i never told anyone i was gone

i never even stepped foot outside either

i never really do

and the most important part is that me and saihara live in the same neighborhood,

but not the same street.

i ask him how he knows i was gone

he tells me he went to my house,

but that still doesn’t explain anything.

if you think about it more, at that point my parents would’ve known i was gone

and, this might seem kind of a shocker, but they would’ve at least tried to contact me.

just to get me back.

because i sneaked out.

you may be thinking, yes, it was stupid. because like i said, my parents would’ve have cared.

but were past that, okay? im not the sky man, i can’t change anything.


	11. ???

though, i don’t want to cause any further problems,

so i just leave it alone, 

i tell him i went over to somebody’s house, which he understands

we walk for a while

and then he asks me if i want to come over to his house

i don’t want to make him upset so i accept the invite,

i didn’t wanna go but to be honest neither of us have barley went inside eachother’s houses

usually we’re around the neighborhood, or in the woods where he takes me 

and it’s scary, especially during night...ive always been questioning that, it’s like he wants to put us in danger.

but, even though i didn’t wanna go, im still pretty curious to see what his house looks like now.


	12. ...

saihara’s house smells good

but his room

is  
very

very 

messy.

and filled with kirigiri merch 😐

i cant believe i chose to come here


	13. ???

saihara kun wants me to watch danganronpa with him

i say yes

of course

besides everything about him, i think that’s sometimes the only thing keeping us together


	14. ???

we ended up watching danganronpa together

this isn’t previous or live.

the 53rd one finished some time ago,

so that means auditions might come out soon

saihara kun plans on auditioning,

so am i.

saihara kun is probably the only thing stopping me from auditioning


End file.
